It is well known that hanging plants are extremely popular and are commonly displayed both indoors and outdoors. Plants are not only displayed for beautifying of their surroundings but also for creating oxygen of which is most beneficial and inherently increases ones health. Most plants are displayed for beauty and inspired admiration thereof. As a result the means for suspending the plant should not distract or divert attention there from. More importantly, the suspension means should not be unsightly. Unfortunately, most hanging plant suspension means include a hideous hook and this needs to be addressed and resolved.
Heretofore, hanging plant suspension means have addressed and recognized numerous disadvantages typically associated therewith. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,065,971, 4,220,306, 5,052,148, 5,077,936 and 5,360,193 all pertain to various means for adjusting the height of the plant. This is an advantage as suspended hanging plants should be adjustable in height, so as to be easily displayed at different locations and/or usable with ceilings of various heights. These references are useful for their intended purpose, but each still do not address camouflaging of the hook and this is most desirable. In fact it would be most beneficial if the present invention were to be combined with the existing prior art to enhance performance thereof. Namely, to aesthetically improve each of the inventions.
Still further prior art addresses the fact that it is an advantage to allow for rotation of the suspended plant. This is an important feature as this encourages the plant to grow uniformly as opposed to growing lopsided. Such prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,546,698 and 4,46,653. However, again they still include use of a hideous distracting suspension hook or the like.
It appears that nowhere in the prior art (known to the applicants) do they address, recognize, or attempt to resolve the issue at hand. Namely, to camouflage the unsightly suspension hook associated with potted plants when purchased having the standard hanger device.
Thus, there is a great need for improving the aesthetic properties of typical plant hangers as those currently available all include some type of suspension hook that is extremely distracting and most displeasing to the viewer.